Paul R. Maguire disclosed an Automobile Sun Shade in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,572 comprising a plurality of substantially flat elongated blades pinned toghther at one end and being arranged to be opened in a fan-like manner or folded to occupy substantially the space of a single blade and secured by a joinder ribbon passing through the central slot of each blade to serve a shade for automobile window and the like. However, such a conventional fan-like sun shade has the following defects:
1. The blades are pinned together at their lower ends which are mounted on a cupule gripping on a flat panel. Once extending the blades, the pulling force acting on the blades may possibly bias the cupule to release its vacuum suction, thereby making the standing of the sun shade unstable.
2. The flat portion as proximate to an instrument panel of a car windshield is generally made of plastic material not so smooth that the cupule may be collapsed as unstable gripping on such a plastic surface to lose the effect of a sun shade.
3. In order to stably open the fan-like blades without biasing and falling down the cupule, two hands must be used to operate the blades, for instance, one hand holding one side of the blades and the other hand pulling the other side of the blades for opening the same, to cause inconvenience for a user.
The present inventor has found the defects of such a conventional sun shade and invented the present collapsible sun shade.